


Paperwork

by JustAMus



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Light Bondage, Mild BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Roleplay, Spanking, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMus/pseuds/JustAMus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic's got paperwork, and it's keeping him from Miss Pauling. She doesn't like that at all..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally written as a gift for a now-defunct pairing blog on Tumblr.

You would think, given the reams of data that the Respawn system produced, that there would be some sort of reduction in the stacks of paper that Medic had to deal with. Sadly, this was not the case. With typically Teutonic discipline, he set aside two nights a week to deal with the mountains of forms. This was another of the many routines he engaged in without a second thought, save for lately, when other factors had begun to change his habits. It was particularly slow going this summer evening, and he was rather tired and sore from his exertions in the field. The sleepy cooing from the dovecote just outside his window was remarkably soothing, and Medic found himself relaxing into the task. As the dusk deepened outside to nightfall, Medic kept going, head bowed over his desk in a little golden pool of lamplight.

Suddenly, the rhythmic strains of Ravel’s Bolero rang out, echoing scratchily in the empty sickbay. With a grunt of surprise, Medic loosened his tight shoulders, doffed his sweater vest – it was still quite warm – and rubbed at his dry eyes. He cast an eye at the slightly smaller pile of forms, gritted his teeth, and returned to his labours with a will. He did not even notice when the music slowed and wound to a stop some time later.

A mere half hour later, the silence was split again, this time by an aria from Die Zauberflöte. Medic grimaced briefly as his concentration was shattered again, this time by what he often dubbed ’Tonsil Music‘. While he liked opera, he had no use for screeching sopranos. And definitely not while he was trying to get work done. He stood abruptly, the chair sliding backward with a screech, and tossed his pen onto the table with a clatter. Stomping impatiently, he strode out of his office and toward the intern office, where the record player was located. The tiny room had been allocated for on-call staff in the days when this had been a working field hospital, but was now mainly used by Medic himself when running overnight projects. 

The door was wide open, light spilling out into the dark sickbay. A single bare bulb hanging from the ceiling shone on a desk (occupied by the record player) and a bed, occupied by the lithe form of Miss Pauling. She was clad in a white blouse and short plaid skirt, stockinged feet kicking idly as she lay on her stomach, leafing through a glossy magazine. She did not seem to hear him enter, the click of his boot heels doubtless lost in the swelling music. He switched the record player off, which she could not fail to notice, but her head did not lift; she was ignoring him.

“Vhy ze noise?” The words came out more curtly than Medic had intended, and he regretted it momentarily, the regret fading as she failed to respond. A quick stride took him across the narrow room to stand above her. “Vhy did you put on ze music, hmm? You know I reqvire silence for my vork.” His pique rose as she ignored him further, and he reached out to shake her by a shoulder. He misjudged his strength in his ire, rolling her bodily over onto her back, revealing a lacy bra peeking out of a deeply unbuttoned shirt, her sulky pout scarlet and gleaming. She arched her back provocatively as a jolt of arousal streaked through him, and turned her face away. He flipped her roughly back to face him, his voice harsh with a mixture of anger and desire. “Vhy did you play ze muzik, huh?” He shook her a little by her shoulder, causing a button to pop off, and her shirt to gape even further open. “Vhat do you zhink you are doing?” She sat up fluidly, skirt riding up even higher to reveal pale skin above stocking tops, then leaned forward on her hands, already pert breasts squeezed into bursting roundness to his view. She stubbornly remained silent, heavily lined eyes glaring up at him in mute defiance. Medic lunged forward, causing Miss Pauling to hastily fall back with a squeak of surprise. “Antworten sie mir!” he barked; mere inches separated their faces. Her pout twisted wryly and she murmured a response he could not quite hear. “Vhy! Vhy are you doing zis? Und vhy haf you made up like ein Hure?” he growled.

“I said, I wanted to make you angry at me,” she muttered rebelliously, cheeks rosy. “I wanted you to come in here. “ She looked down, the waves of her hair hiding her eyes. “And I’m not a whore. You know that. I’m only here for you, papa bear.”

 _Oh, so _that_ is the game._ His annoyance vanished.“And vhy is it you did zhis, liebling?” An affectionate smile quirked the corner of his mouth, as he pushed back her hair and tucked it behind her ear. “Zese schoolgirl clothes, ze makeup? Vhat is so important zhat you had to tell me, hmm?”

“I-I was just being selfish. I wanted to get your attention. I hate having to wait for you. I waited hours already. I don’t want to wait any longer. “ She shrugged awkwardly and met his gaze with almost painful honesty. “I hate how little time we have to spend together.”

Medic stroked a finger down her arm, watching the trail of gooseflesh. “I know, Liebe. But however ve feel, it doesn’t change ze fact zat I have vork to do. Und you knew zat.” His finger slid down, and he wrapped a hand about her wrist, listening to the catch in her breath as he tightened his grip. “ Zat vas somezhing zat a bad girl vould do. I zhink you need to pay for making me stop my vork, ja?” As his voice softened to a menacing whisper, he watched her pupils dilate in reaction, a fine tremble beginning in her lips.

“B-but.. I didn’t mean it to be—“

“Oh, but you did, kleine. “ A silky sigh and a musing finger tapping on his chin. “Now vhat are ve to do vith you..?” A sudden fluid twist of his wrist, and she was back on her belly, her arm twisted up uncomfortably behind her. She struggled awkwardly as he slid the scratchy woolen skirt up over her hips. “Perhaps a little discipline, I zhink. For zis little infraction.” She wriggled frantically, testing his grip, which proved too strong to break. His free hand stroked her bottom, lingering on the crease above the stocking tops. The first spanks were a shock, surprising a startled squeal out of her at the unexpected sting. The blows rained down, measured and deliberate, as he watched the dawnblush colour spread across her pale skin, his smile widening at the quiver and flex of every curve with each slap. He slowed, his hand lingering longer, caressing her flanks, the columns of her thighs sheathed in knit silk, fingers tracing the arrows of her garter straps.

Her squeaks had slowly changed to soft whimpers, his hungry eyes not missing the way her hips shifted minutely, her thighs tightening and sliding over each other. “There, schatz. Zhat vasn’t so bad, vas it?” Her shoulders heaved as Medic released her wrist and rolled her onto her side, stroking a hand proprietarily over a flaring hip. He smiled kindly as he leaned forward and wiped away a stray tear. “Shh, shh, taubchen. With life comes responsibility for actions, ja?” She nodded, lashes starred with running eyeliner.

“Und vith ze bitter, zhere should alvays also be ze sweet.” The hand on her hip moved down, fingers sliding under the elastic of her panties, to discover the growing heat between her thighs. “And vhat do ve haf here…?” His fingers stroked deliberately, sliding and rubbing with careful precision over slippery flesh as her eyes went wide and startled. He slid them back and in, curling them carefully just there as he leaned over her and set teeth in her earlobe.

..And she was lost, lids fluttering shut in bliss. He smiled cruelly as he watched her buck, impaled on his still-moving hand, implacably forcing orgasm after orgasm through her arcing body. As she writhed, Medic calmly removed his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and trousers, one-handed. Scissoring his fingers, he pulled them free in a liquid rush, her head flung back in the sudden jolt of sensation. He licked her dew off his fingers, smearing it on his lips, loving how her taste changed when she came.

Medic carefully doffed his clothing, folding and placing each item on the desk. He stretched luxuriously, working the last cricks out of his neck. He turned to meet Miss Pauling’s gaze, half lidded and frankly appreciative. “I swear, darling, you really are spectacular. “ She smiled wickedly, sitting up and peeling off her own dishevelled garments slowly and deliberately. _Oh, the dry cleaning bills… but so worth every penny_. 

“Tchah. I am old, Liebling.” Medic climbed onto the bed and to lean against the frame beside her; the bed really wasn’t designed for two. “I haf more grey hair zan black.”

“Hush, silly. You’re exaggerating. And you look far better than most men my age.” She leaned down to kissed him deeply, mouth sliding over his with the friction of lipstick, her hair a fragrant dark curtain over his face. She laced the fingers of one hand through his larger one, and cupped his face in the other, enjoying the feel of his jaw and the slight scratch of stubble. “Give me your other hand, sweetie.” When she had both of his hands in hers, she started massaging the tired palms and wrists, eliciting an involuntary moan. After a minute or two, Miss Pauling suddenly pushed Medic’s wrists against the bedframe above his head, binding them swiftly with her discarded stockings. “Now it’s my turn.”

Medic ‘s eyes widened, the set of his mouth softening as she kissed him again, almost chastely, on the lips. Her sated expression was erased as if it had never been, replaced by a cruel grin, as she straddled his hips, rubbing herself along his hardness. She knelt up and carefully took him into her, sliding down inch after inexorable inch, head thrown back in bliss. His lids lowered, nerves sparking at the tight, wet heat. Her eyes flew open, brimming with arousal and something darker. “And remember the rules, honey. You will not come until I say so.”

“Y-yes. “ Medic’s response would have been unrecognisable to any of his teammates. His familiar commanding tone was now soft and almost yearning.

“What did I say?” Her hand raked nails down one side of his chest in warning, not quite hard enough to break the skin, but not sparing the nipple either. He hissed at the pleasurable sting.

“I-I only get to come vhen you tell me I can, Miss.” The last word was uttered in a breathy whisper.

“Good boy.” Miss Pauling started to move, rocking her hips, sliding herself along his length. Medic’s hips bucked as she fucked him for all she was worth, slamming herself down on him again and again. Delicious obscenities bubbled and fell from her lips as she twisted and writhed atop him, using him, _using_ the curve of his cock _right there_ inside her to ride him to orgasm after orgasm, milking him with every contraction. The effort of holding back corded the tendons in his neck and shoulders as he watched her come and come, his cock heavy as an iron bar. He strained against the twisted silk about his wrists.

“Bi-tte..” His forelock was plastered down with sweat, his blue eyes frantic. “B-bitte, meine Königinn..”

She stopped abruptly, the halt in sensation tearing a desperate whine from deep in his chest. “Please what, honey bear?”

“P-lease, Miss. Please let me come. Pleeease..”

“You are making far too much noise,” Miss Pauling chided, eyes narrowed in predatory lust. She leaned forward and fed the tip of one breast into Medic’s mouth, sighing in pleasure as he eagerly swirled his tongue around the erect nipple. “Good boy. I think I’ll let you come. “ She resumed her rhythm, vigorously slamming herself down upon him, deliberately clenching internally on each upstroke. When she reached forward and rolled both his pebbled nipples hard between her fingertips, it tipped him over the edge with a juddering cry, back arching off the sheets. Her own orgasm in contrast was silent and profound as she collapsed bodily onto him.

***

She stirred, propping herself up against the lumpy pillow, one hand pushing sweat-matted hair off her forehead. He too was propped up on his side, watching her with a curiously tender smile. “Guten morgen, liebling, “ he teased. “I must zhank you. Zat vas much more pleasant zan papervork. “

“A-heh. “ She smiled at him fondly. He looked much more relaxed, the little stress lines around his eyes gone for now. A look at the bites and scratches on his chest and neck made her wince. “Ohh, darling. I’m so sorry, those are going to take a while to fade. “

Medic looked down at himself and grinned with a trace of smugness. “ Nu, no problem zhere. My uniform should cover almost all of it. I hope.” He sat up, stretching unselfconsciously. “Shower? After you?”

She sat up too. “Yes, I think so. And thank you too. For a lovely time.” She started in the direction of the sickbay showers, when Medic stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Uh, meine liebe? You..may vant to vear some..looser skirts for ze next few days.” He looked at her derriere with some apprehension. “Zose are going to be some _interesting_ bruises. I’m afraid I vas somevhat enthusiastic. “ Miss Pauling blushed hard, twisting away and scampering for the showers, to the sound of Medic’s laughter.


End file.
